In conventional tractor-trailer rigs, the trailer is provided with a king-pin whereby it may be connected to the fifth wheel of the trailer, and landing gear for supporting the trailer when the tractor is disconnected and removed therefrom, whereby the trailer is supported at one end by its rear wheels and at its other end by the landing gear. The trailer is usually loaded or unloaded with the trailer disconnected therefrom and oftentimes the support by the landing gear and the rear wheels of the trailer do not provide the required stability, particularly when a cargo handler, such as a fork lift truck, is employed in the trailer for handling the cargo.
After considerable research and experimentation, the safety stand of the present invention has been devised to provide the trailer with the necessary stabilization when disconnected from the trailer, and comprises, essentially, a portable pedestal supported by a plurality of spring biased casters. The upper end of the pedestal is provided with a top wall having a recess for receiving the trailer king-pin, whereby when placing the safety stand under the trailer the nose of the trailer rests on the top wall, and the king-pin of the trailer is inserted into the recess.